


His Assistant | Jinkook

by Halekook



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Insecurity, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Office Worker Kim Seokjin | Jin, One Night Stands, Romance, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Triggers, jinkook - Freeform, kookjin - Freeform, minjoon - Freeform, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halekook/pseuds/Halekook
Summary: Seokjin is Jungkook's assistant. He dislikes how arrogant, and demanding his boss is to him.However, He tries his best to put up with him because he needs the job, especially after finding out he's pregnant.





	1. Summary

Jin is Jungkook's assistant at Jeon's Consulting Firm. He got the job a week after he found he was pregnant. He couldn't believe after a drunken one night stand; he'd end up pregnant. 

Jungkook just so happens to be a CEO with a lot of issues. He is controlling, demanding, and arrogant. 

He makes Jin work long hours, and travel with him everywhere, completely unaware that Jin is pregnant. As Jin didn't disclose during the interviewing process in fear of not being offered the job he so desperately needed. 

How will the arrogant and selfish Jeon react when he finds out that His personal assistant is pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short in length. The book is already completed, will try to update all chapters soon.


	2. One

Jin's Pov:

I examined myself in the mirror, running my hand over my stomach, making sure that there was no evident proof of me being pregnant. Today was my first day at my new job, one that I struggled very hard to get. 

It had a been over a year since I graduated college, but only obtained my associate degree as I was undecided at the time what I wanted to study. Right after graduating, I had received a job offer being the Executive Assistant to the CEO of Seoul's Central hospital. It paid me a decent amount to get by; however, I was fired from my job because unfortunately, I would not sleep with the CEO. 

I was told by my best friend that I should've sued for wrongful termination, but what's the point of doing that, when I know I didn't have the resource that he had. He would've easily won against me, and then my name and reputation would've been tarnished. 

Now here I am three months later, knocked up by a guy I have no idea about, all because I took to drinking as a way to relieve my stress from losing my job. Maybe I would've been better sleeping with the CEO, at least I would've known who the baby's dad was. As if things couldn't get any worst, I didn't find out that I am two months pregnant until two weeks ago, one week before I was told I got this new job I am now heading off to. 

There is no way possible I can let them know I am pregnant until I passed my three months of probation as they did ask me if there was anything that would prohibit me from being able to do my job. I don't think my pregnancy should prevent me from doing my job, after all, I am only going to be the Assistant to the CFO. I most likely wouldn't need any time off until when I am ready to have this baby. 

Why didn't I have an abortion? Well, it's simple, I am not for abortions. I am only 22, and most definitely not in a position to be having a child, but what to do, I messed up, and now I have to live with my stupid decisions and bring an innocent being into this crazy world who I can't even introduce to their father. I mean who leaves after a one night stand? At least give me your name or something on a paper, especially if you know you didn't use a condom. 

My friends consider me to be naive at times, and a little on the slow side, and think I was expecting too much. They said one night stands are considered as one nightstand for a reason, it's not for people to meet up afterward. I guess I saw things differently. Either way, I learned a very valuable lesson, and that's never to drink on an empty stomach. 

"crap." I only had about an hour to get to work, and my job is located in the heart of the city which is a 45 minutes commute from my apartment which I might just end up being kicked out if I don't make it through my first month at work. 

I grabbed my lunch kit off the kitchen counter and the jacket I intended on wearing all day, just to be on the safe side. 

********

"Hi, I am Seokjin, I am new here and supposed to meet with Mr. Jung on the 23rd floor," I said to the receptionist who looked way more like a Victoria Secrets model than a receptionist. 

"Hi!" She greeted in a painful screech that almost shattered my ears. 

I gave her a polite smile. 

"Welcome! I have your package right here and your I.D. badge the office manager dropped them off for you just this morning said you'd be coming. You are early too! Mr. Jung will like most definitely like you. You are going to make a left down to the hall and take the elevator on your right all the way up to the 23rd fl. I will page Mr. Jung and let him know you are on your way up." Gosh, her voice is annoying. 

"Thank you," I told her and quickly took my badge and welcome packet from her. 

Finding the elevator was pretty easy, and thankfully, Mr. Jung was waiting right outside for me. I remembered him from the interview process. I didn't remember his first name, but I am sure I will learn that in time. 

"Seokjin, welcome! Glad you decided to show, I was worried you might not show." He said with a bright smile. 

Me, not show? Is he kidding, I was desperate for this job, of course, I was going to show and not for nothing it's with Jeon's Consulting Firm the best in the nation. They had the perfect benefits that I needed right about now in my life. 

"Good morning, Mr. Jung, I would never do that, especially not after I accepted the position." 

"Please, call me Hoseok. Mr. Jung makes me sound old. Only our CEO will prefer to be called Mister and please don't ever forget to call him Mr. Jeon as you will be working with him directly as his personal Assistant." He said, giving me a smile. 

"Wait, CEO? I thought I was being hired to be your Assistant?" Hold up, when I applied I could have sworn the position was for an Assistant to assist the CFO when did it change?

Hoseok laughed, "About that, the ad wasn't for an Assistant for me, but for the CEO. We posted the position as such to ensure we got the right candidates in and not someone who simply wanted to apply for the wrong reasons. I am sorry you are now being informed about this, but nothing to worry about the job description is pretty much the same, with the exception that a lot more traveling will be required as our CEO does travel a lot." Hoseok explained while looking down. 

"Great." I mean, what was I supposed to say, I needed the job. 

"Does this throw you off?" 

"It's not what I expected, but if the job description is the same, then, I should be fine." I wasn't okay with the extra traveling, especially with my current situation, but the money was important as well as the health benefits. 

"Awesome! I am so happy to hear that. Come with me, let me show you your office." He said and walked away happily, way too happy. 

I followed him down a long hallway where we passed a lot of other offices, most of the doors were closed. 

"Here we are." He said and opened the door that showcases an office bigger than what I had expected. 

"This is my office?" I asked with uncertainty

"Big, isn't it?"

"very." My last job, all I had was a desk and was positioned outside of the CEO's office. 

"Well, you are the CEO's Assistant, so you get some extra perks around here. Well, that's partly true, but the main reason why your office is so big is that door on your right leads to the CEO's office. You are his gatekeeper. Anyone who comes in must see you first. They are never allowed to just walk into his office unless it's me." There he goes again with that cheerful smile. I wonder if his cheeks don't hurt. 

"Okay got it. So, do I just wait for him to arrive or his he already here? Is there anyone to train me, or will he be doing the training himself?" I asked Hoseok as I placed my bag down on the desk in front of me. 

"He?! Hoseok, why is my new Assistant referring to me as "HE" and not Mr. Jeon?" I looked up, and my eyes were met with the most handsome man I had ever seen, with the most arrogant voice I had ever heard.


	3. Two

Jin's Pov:

"Jungkook, please don't scare away your new assistant so quickly. He didn't mean anything by it, right, Seokjin?" Hoseok said, giving me a pleading looking. 

I bowed my head and apologized, "I'm sorry, Mr. Jeon, please forgive me if I offended you, it was not my intent." It's my first day on the job, and I had already offended the CEO of the company, this certainly can't be good. 

I didn't know he, I mean Mr. Jeon would be so easily offended. I guess Hoseok was right about him wanting to be called Mr. Jeon.

"Don't let it happen again. As the CEO of this company and your boss respect is something I deserve, and I will not tolerate anyone who cannot give me respect. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Jeon demands as he walks over to where I stood. 

I stepped back a little as his cologne played with my nose. "Yes sir, Mr. Jeon, I understand, and I promise to give you nothing but respect going forward. Please accept my utmost apologies." 

"I'll leave you here to finish with Hoseok, but I will need you in my office in ten minutes to discuss this months schedule. There's no training where this job is concerned. You'll learn as you go, if that's a problem with you, you can see yourself out." Mr. Jeon states before walking off into the doors, Hoseok had pointed out to me earlier. 

Once he disappeared, I release the breath I didn't even know I was holding in. His cologne was really strong too, and it didn't help that my sensitivity to smell had gotten worse since I got pregnant. 

"Seokjin, are you okay?" Hoseok questions as he walked over to me. 

"I'm okay. Mr. Jeon has a very interesting personality." I said, giving him a polite smile. He didn't even introduce himself to me. 

"Jungkook can be tough sometimes, but that's because he's always on the go and is running a billion-dollar industry. He doesn't have time to play or joke around, so he comes off very cold and harsh majority of the times. You really must be thick-skinned to work with him. I think I saw that in you during the interviewing process, you mentioned you were a fighter and someone who doesn't give up quickly, and that's what we need here, at least that's what Jungkook needs. 

Someone who is not going to quit because he yells at them. The best way to deal with him is to make him believe he is always right because trust me; you never want to be on his wrong side. 

Anyway, I will let you go; I don't want him yelling you again on your first day. I'm tired of doing interviews. Once you receive your work cell phone, come and find me, my office is at the opposite end of the hallway." Hoseok said, giving me what seemed to be his signature smile. 

"Okay." Was all I said. I didn't know what else to say. I mean, I didn't expect for a CEO to be beautiful, but at least be a little warmer and welcoming. Although it seems based on Hoseok words, that's something Mr. Jeon was not. 

I picked up the book from my desk and straightened out my jacket before walking up to Mr. Jeon's door and giving it a light knock. 

"Enter." 

I took in a deep breath and pushed the door open and walked right in. Wow, I thought my office was big, but this was just, wow. My eyes went wide as I took in the luxurious room that I was standing in. All glass windows surrounded Mr. Jeon's office, light shining through the room with a beautiful view that showcased the city. I was pretty sure at nights it was even more gorgeous. 

"Do you plan on standing there all day?" Mr. Jeon asked in a stern voice pulling me back to reality. 

I felt so embarrassed as I hurried towards his desk, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Jeon, the view is breathtaking. I got caught up in it." I told him honestly. 

"That's the second time." 

"Huh, Mr. Jeon, I am not sure I understand." Second time what? 

"Second time you have had to say sorry today, and it's only been less than an hour since we've met, do it again, and you are fired." Mr. Jeon said, looking me directly in the eye. 

I swallowed hard; he looked very serious. 

"I'm- it won't happen again, Mr. Jeon." Crap I almost repeated it. 

"Let's make sure of it. Anyway, enough of you wasting my time, let's get down to business. There's no point of having you here if you can't do what you are hired to do, right." He said as he began looking at his laptop. 

I wasn't sure if he wanted me to answer that, or if it was a statement. 

"Tomorrow I am going to be in Paris, then from Paris to Germany, then to London, and then to Japan, and then back to Korea. This is a two-week trip, and you'll need to coordinate everything. I will forward you an email of where I will need to me in each country and make sure you pick and hotel that is not far off from the meeting site. I have my private plane; however, you will need to update the flight crew of my schedule on when I will need to leave each location. For example, they should be aware that we are taking off tonight." 

Wait, we? Today's my first day no way is he expecting me to travel already. 

"Mr. Jeon, we, as in you and I?" 

He looked at me as if I was stupid, "Is there another person beside you and I in this room? Are you not my Assistant?" 

"Yes, sir, I am. I didn't know I'd be traveling so quickly. That's all." Great. 

"Do you have a problem with traveling so quickly?" 

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll just need to prepare a few things, but I am okay." I am not okay. I'm going to miss my doctor's appointment too. 

"Good. You have all afternoon to plan and fix my agenda as well as gather your things. Make sure you get your work cell phone before we head out and laptop. I don't want you taking notes on paper, and I need everything typed up and send to me in real-time whenever you attend a meaning I am in."

"I understand. I will get started on those action items right away, Mr. Jeon." I told him and got up from my seat. 

"Seokjin." He calls out. 

"Yes, Mr. Jeon?"

"Did I dismiss you?" 

Ahh shit. Seriously, isn't he being too much now?


	4. Three

Jin's Pov:

"Mr. Jeon, no you did not dismiss me. I assumed you were finish giving me directives. Is there something I missed?" I wanted to use the bathroom badly, and his cologne was bothering my nose. I was feeling extra nauseous.

Mr. Jeon glared me up and down. "Are you being smart with me, Seokjin?"

"No sir, I am not. Apologies if I made you feel that way" I am beginning to think that this man might be a lot worse than my old boss. He's really grumpy and moody.

"I hope not because I will not tolerate an attitude from an assistant." His tone was firm as he pulled on his tie and glared at me.

Is he always like this? I wondered to myself; you would think I have known him my whole life and stole something from him; he's rude for no reason at all.

"I understand Mr. Jeon. I will try to do my best going forward not to make you feel that way." I said, giving him a bow and a polite smile.

"I don't want you to 'try' I want you to do your best. If you have to try, then what's the point of you being my assistant?"

Does he stop, come on, dismiss me already.

"You are right Mr. Jeon, I will do my best," I said, giving him another bow and smiling. Please dismiss me; I need to use the bathroom badly.

He sighs and looks me up and down, "You look familiar. I just can't figure out where I know you from."

"I don't think we have met before Mr. Jeon; I don't recall us meeting before now."I definitely would remember if I met a meanie like him.

"I didn't ask you if we met before. I stated that you look familiar. Do you have an input to everything I say?"

holy hell, this man, some screws have got to be missing, what did I say wrong now!

"Mr. Jeon, you right, I am sorry for butting in when I shouldn't have. I will be more mindful going forward."

I swear if I didn't need this job, I'd walk out, this was too much for one day. I mean come on, it's only my first day!

"There is a lot you will have to learn around here Seokjin; I truly hope Hoseok was right with picking you. He doesn't usually disappoint, but I am having some doubts about his choice this time." He says while getting up and walking over to me.

Please don't; please stay where you are. I pleaded in my head. I can't take your cologne scent any closer to my nose.

"Mr. Jeon, I will prove myself and show you that he didn't choose incorrectly. I know it might not seem like it right now, but please give me some time to show you I am a hard and dedicated worker. I will do my best to service all your needs."

"All my needs?" he questions with a smirk.

"No, I didn't mean it like that Mr. Jeon, please forgive me for my choice of words." I don't think I am going to make it into day two.

"You are an interesting one, Seokjin. I am sure we have met before, I can't remember where, but my memory is good, I am sure it will come back to me."

"I understand Mr. Jeon." if he wants to convince himself, we met before, then so be it.

He looks me up and down, his eyes settle at my stomach, making me feel uncomfortable, causing me to worry if my stomach looked weird.

"You can go. Make sure everything is planned for our next two weeks away, and please inform your boyfriend/girlfriend and family not to bother you while you are gone. I hate annoyance and disruption when I am on a business trip, especially when it's caused by my assistant."

"Thank you, Mr. Jeon, and I will be sure that my boyfriend is aware as well as my family. I can assure you; I will not cause any trouble during our two weeks out of the office. I will go ahead and plan everything accordingly. Do you have any allergies that I need to be aware of while booking restaurant reservations?" I didn't have a boyfriend, but since he assumed might as well play along, maybe he will be kinder to me if he knows I have someone who will protect me. I know Namjoon and Jimin would definitely protect me if it came down to it.

He glared at me and cursed under his breath, but I couldn't make out what he said. "Are you intending to poison me?"

Someone, anyone, shoot me, please. "Mr. Jeon, I am not sure what would give you that idea, but no, I simply trying to ensure your safety while being your assistant, if that's okay with you."

"Hoseok has my file on what you need to know about me. Let him give it to you. I am sure you are already itching to go call your boyfriend." His tone was dark as he walked back over to his desk.

"I- Okay Mr. Jeon, thank you. I will take my leave now." I never hurried out of a room so quickly. It was apparent that man had a lot of issues, issues I wasn't trying to understand. I had my own messed up life to deal with. I am only trying to work and support myself and my unborn child.

Rushing out of my office to find the bathroom, I quickly need to pee, and I even felt like I was going to vomit. Me vomiting was something that happened quite often. It was how I found out I was pregnant. The doctor said it's very typical and known as morning sickness; I hated it.

My sensitivity to smell had gotten much worse since finding out I was pregnant; even my appetite changed. The food I once enjoyed I couldn't look at anymore. I found myself craving banana milk a lot though, which was weird. I hated banana milk prior to getting pregnant.


	5. Four

Seokjin's Pov:

"Banana milk?!" I say out louder than I intended to as I looked at the list Hoseok gave me with Mr. Jeon's food preference and what he can't have.

Hoseok looked up at me and smile, which was not surprising; he smiled a lot. "Our boss really loves banana milk, don't judge him. It's been a favorite of his since he was younger and he takes having his banana milk daily seriously. Therefore, make sure you have a lot packed for the two weeks you'll be traveling. Always make sure his hotel fridge is stacked with it as well as his office."

Okay, this gets a lot weirder than I had imagined. So I not only have to shop for banana milk for myself but him as well, great!

"Okay, will do. Are there any allergies I should be made aware of?" I think that's most important on my list as he already thinks I want to poison him which is entirely bizarre I just met the man. I wonder what kind of assistants he had before me.

"Shockingly that man has none, and he eats everything just fine. Oh, and just so you are aware he takes his food very seriously and does not like to skip meals. Don't be surprised if while you are traveling he request for you to do a midnight run for food for him."

"Midnight run for food? Do I work at midnights?"

"When you travel with our CEO its unfortunate that you work twenty-four sevens. He might give you the weekend off if he has the weekend off." What madness was this now?

This was all too much for me, and this was not the job I signed up for. "So what about when we are not traveling?"

I guess Hoseok could sense my uneasiness about the information he was providing me with, "Seokjin, I know this might sound like a lot, but when you are here in town, you don't have to work late. Rarely will he ever ask you to come in on the weekends, it's only while he's traveling. I am sorry we weren't clear about these things before and hid the actual position from you."

"It's fine what's done is done. I will be okay." I said and shrugged my shoulders, what was I going to do anyway I needed the job.

"Do you need my help with booking this first travel and getting things in order?" Hoseok asked, smiling at me.

"No, I will figure it out. It's what I was hired to do anyway. I am sure Mr. Jeon would prefer it that way too." I smiled at him and walked out.

My stomach growl as soon as I got back in my office. I needed to eat, but then I had so much to do, and I didn't want to sit and eat at my desk and for it to be a problem with Mr. Jeon. I would rather wait until I was done with everything.

******

"Is my itinerary ready?" Mr. Jeon asked as soon as he walked out of his office. It was almost 6 pm, and I had just finish finalizing his schedule and itinerary for the next two weeks, it took me almost six hours to do. All because I was given so little information, and had to email and call around to gather all the details required.

"Yes, Mr. Jeon it's ready I sent you an email regarding it as well as your schedule for the next two weeks."

"Print it. I need to take a look at it. What time are we leaving out tonight and what time do we arrive in Paris? What's the hotel and what's my room number? I will also need yours." He asked while standing right over my desk and looking at my computer screen.

"I will print it, sir. We are expected to depart at 11 pm tonight and expected to arrive anywhere from 7-8 am. We are staying at the Beri, and I have you booked in the executive suite room 2119. I am in room 1912." I turn in my chair to look at him, but he certainly did not look happy. Immediately I knew I did something wrong, and it was probably the hotel choice. I did my review, though, and it was the best hotel and most accommodating. Maybe if I show him some pictures, he would understand.

"Seokjin," he calls my name as he stares down at me, causing me to gulp in.

"Yes, Mr. Jeon?"

"What are you?" a guy...

"I am not sure if I understand you correctly, Mr. Jeon." It's true; I didn't.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath. "What are you to me? Do you understand now?"

"Oh, I see, I am your assistant?" What the hell, where is he getting at now?

"Okay, I am glad you know. So, can you inform me why your room is on the 19th floor, and mine is on the 21st floor that is two floors down from mines, and if I include our floors that's four floors! Why are you not on the same floor as me?" wait, is he serious?

"I- well...I-"

"Well, I, what?"

"I didn't think we needed to be on the same floor and you are staying on one their priciest floor and-"

"Okay, enough. I expect you to be on all the floors I am staying on. So if you did the same nonsense at the other hotels, fix it now. I should be able to reach you at all times during our travel out of the country. If I am in 1921, you need to be in 1922 or 1923, if it means you have to change the entire itinerary then, go ahead and do it. I expect to see you on time for departure tonight." he stated firmly before walking out of the office.

I let out a sigh of relief as soon as he disappeared. "I am going to lose my mind!" I screamed out. I am pregnant and still hadn't eaten all because of this lunatic. Now I have to modify the itinerary all because my room is not next to his.


	6. Five

Seokjin's Pov:

"Jin are you sure it's smart for you to be traveling like this while you are pregnant?" Namjoon asked me as he placed my luggage in his car. I had to solicit him into taking me to the airport where Mr. Jeon's plane was departing from. I didn't drive and needed a ride, and taking a cab would've been way too much money.

"I am sure it's fine. Please hurry. I can't afford to be late. My boss isn't the nicest when angry, so I want to avoid us starting this trip on the wrong foot as much as possible."

"Alrighty, I am ready. You sure you have everything?" he inquires as he pulled out of the lot.

"I am sure!" I flip through the folder in my hand, making sure I had a copy of Mr. Jeon's updated Itinerary and schedule printed. I had emailed it to after I was done, which took an additional two hours out of my day to do.

"You look exhausted Jin, did you eat?" Namjoon questions while looking at me.

"Focus on the road Namjoon and yes I did eat, I had a hot dog and banana milk after I left the office."

"Hot dog and banana milk? What kind of combo is that and is that the only thing you ate?"

"Don't judge me, okay. It is, I brought my lunch, but didn't have time to eat it and once I left work, I didn't feel for it again." I was still hungry, but I planned on getting something once I was at the airport.

"I am not judging, and please make sure you take care of your health while you are away, or Jimin might lose it, and I can't deal with him losing it. He told me to warn you personally." I shuddered a bit; an angry Jimin is something I didn't want. I always felt sorry for Namjoon.

"For your sake, I will take care of myself." I patted him on the shoulder as he pulled up to the airport. "Thanks for taking me here. I will text you when I land." I told him and got out of the car.

"Wait, let me get your bag for you." He gets out and pops the trunk open, lifting my bag out and handing it to me. "Thank you so much, Namjoon, you are the best," I said and hugged him. "You are welcome and take care of yourself and the little one, okay," he said while rubbing my stomach making smile.

"I will and take care of yourself and Jimin, and I will be back before you know it," I tell him giving him a final wave before taking my suitcase and walking away.

Now all I need to do is find somewhere to buy food and then I could go to the private gate. Hopefully, Mr. Jeon was already here, unless I had to call and tell him to come. I rolled my eyes at the thought. He sure was a bit much, but I guess that was all CEO's. My last CEO was an asshole who thought he could have anyone. So far, this one only required me to be smart and stuck next to him, not bad at all.

Seeing a burger place, I hurried my way over and ordered myself a meal and added an extra burger. I was eating for two, after all. I didn't have enough time to eat it so I would have to eat it on the flight. It was going to long and tiresome anyhow, so I needed to be full. I had snacks in my bag too, in case I got hungry midway, or the baby wanted something to eat.

Jimin had sent some instant rice cakes with Namjoon for me. I didn't know how to tell him that those were not what the baby needed, and they were his favorite snacks, not mines.

I swear he should've been the one having this baby. He was in a loving and stable relationship. I, on the other hand, was single and preggo.

I doubt I'd find anyone to deal with a child and me, maybe when I am older. Hoseok was handsome, but probably not gay and probably taken and most likely wasn't looking to be a stepfather. Not to mention he was too high up the ranking. Way out of my league.

"Can you walk any slower?" Breathe and smile Seokjin.

"Goodnight Mr. Jeon, how are you?" I said, giving him a polite smile. I was a little shock to se him in a sweatsuit. He looked......interesting, yup that's it.

"I have been waiting here for over fifteen minutes now. Your boyfriend dropped you off twenty-five minutes ago." Okay then, stalker much.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting Mr. Jeon, I thought I needed to be here at 10:30 and it's now 10:26, apologies if I am late."

"Whatever, let's go. The earlier we are on the plane, the better." He said, grabbed his suitcase and walked off.

This is going to be the best work trip of my entire existence.

*******  
The plane was nice and better than I expected. The seats reclined and there was even a small room with a bed inside. As soon as I saw the bed, I wanted to lay in it, but I knew better. The recliner would have to do.

I was happy I had dressed comfortably because it would've been a nightmare had I worn jeans. I usually hated sleeping in pants, typically just a t-shirt and shorts was my thing, but that was not going to work tonight. I wasn't in a place of comfort.

Mr. Jeon was sitting across from me with his laptop. Since boarding the flight, he hasn't said one word to me. He somewhat seemed angry, but I am starting to figure that's just his natural way of being. I was hoping he'd go into the room and sleep, but no luck so far.

My stomach growled, and I knew my baby was hungry and myself. I had a poor choice of meal at work. It was already after midnight. I reached for my bag and pulled out the food that I had bought earlier, I knew my burgers were probably cold by now, but I didn't care. I was hungry.

I pulled the burger out of the bag it was in along with the fries. Opening the burger up, I added some of my fries to it and layered it with condiments. My mouth watered at the sight of it.

"What do you have for me?" Mr. Jeon questioned as he placed his laptop down and looked over at me.

"Oh, one moment Mr. Jeon." He probably wanted one of his banana milk.

I took a quick bite out of my burger and got up to get his banana milk from the fridge in the room.

"Here you go, sir," I said, handing him his banana milk.

He looked at me, confused, "what's this?"

Can you not read. "Sir, Hoseok said that you like banana milk and I brought you one-"

He grabbed it out of my hand, cutting me off, "where is my burger? I didn't ask for banana milk!"

You didn't buy one. 

"Mr. Jeon, I didn't know you wanted a burger."

"Did you ask me?"

"Ummm....no." Was I supposed to?

"Then how would you know I didn't want one?"

"I don't know sir."

"I am hungry Seokjin." So am I, what the hell do you want me to do.

"Sir, I have an extra burger, do you want it?" Now I only have one. I felt like crying.

"Unbelievable! You had two burgers, and you weren't planning on sharing any?"

"I-I eat a lot..."

He looked me up and down and chuckled, "really? You look like you don't."

I don't know if I should be offended or grateful for his comment.

"Yes, I want one of your burgers and fix it as you did yours, that looks good, and I haven't eaten since we left the airport." He said and leaned back in his chair.

We JUST left the airport an hour ago! That's what I wanted to scream at him, but I couldn't.

"Will do Mr. Jeon."

I did precisely per his request, giving him the last of my fries too. I was thankful I had gotten two burgers, imagine if I had only gotten one.

"Once you are done eating there some things we need to talk about. I want to set a few things straight, so you understand when we get in Paris what's expected of you versus what is not."

"Okay, Mr. Jeon." I'm guessing no sleep then.


	7. Six

Seokjin's Pov:

The burger was good, but it wasn't filling enough, and Mr. Jeon had eaten my other burger in no time.

I had snacks in my bag, but I would rather wait until he goes into the room to sleep before I pull those out.

"Mr. Jeon, since I am done eating, would you like to discuss what you wanted to talk to me about?" I wanted him to talk to me and go to bed. We still had a long way to go and wanted to at least get some sleep before we arrived.

He straightened himself up and sat up in his chair as he looked over at me. I was curled up in the recliner I was sitting in. I felt too comfortable to even move and sit up to look at him, I was unsure if he expected me to do the same. However, Mr. Jeon would surely let me know if he did. He was someone who seemed as though he could not hold back when it came to him wanting to say something.

"You are my assistant." He says, clearing his throat as if he wasn't already aware that I was his assistant. Honestly, I was looking forward to being Hoseok's assistant, but I guess life had other plans, so what to do.

"Yes, Mr. Jeon, I believe that is correct. I am your assistant." Was he aware he was speaking the obvious?

"Do you know what this means?"

"I work for you?"

A smirk appears on his face, "You do have a brain in there! Yes, that's correct. Which brings me to my next point. While we are travel and even when we are not traveling, you do not take orders from anyone but me, unless I approved of it. You will meet colleagues of mines that will ask you to do things for them while we are away and at all times unless I note otherwise, you must say no. I am the one who is paying you and not them. You are my assistant and no theirs. You assist no one, but me. Do I make myself clear with this?" He was very serious as he stared at me.

"Yes, Mr. Jeon, I understand." I was okay with that, it's not like I wanted to do work for other rich and posh CEO's. Working for him was more than enough, and I have not even been on the job for a full 24 hrs as of yet. I could not imagine working for two of him.

"I hope you do. Also, I don't need you flirting with any of my colleagues. However, I don't foresee this being an issue as on your part because you have that boyfriend." The way he said boyfriend really bothered me. I think it's time I make things clear as his comments on "my boyfriend" are annoying me now.

"Mr. Jeon I have a confession to make.....the thing is I don't have a boyfriend, I lied earlier, and I apologize." As soon as the words left my mouth, Mr. Jeon eyes widen, and he lets out a laugh, "So you are someone who wants to go around and flirt? You are even going to deny having a boyfriend after I saw you both earlier with my own two eyes?"

"Mr. Jeon, that's not my boyfriend, he is my friend and can we please not discuss my personal life anymore? I wanted to come clean on my lie as I didn't want to this to cause an issue with my friend and his partner in the future. Also, I don't go around flirting with anyone."

He looks me up and down and shakes his head, "I don't believe you. Why would you lie about having a boyfriend earlier?" Aren't these questions invasion of my privacy?

"Because you assumed I did."

"I did not."

"Okay. Well, Mr. Jeon, I don't have a boyfriend." He technically did assume I had a boyfriend earlier, but anyway, it's whatever.

"Are you trying to play with me?" My eyes widen as I stare up at him. He had gotten out of his chair and walked over to where I was standing looking down at me.

Where was turbulence when you needed it?

"Mr. Jeon, I am not sure I understand what you mean." I looked up at him, confused. How was I playing with him?

"You lie and say you have a boyfriend and now you don't have one."

"I-"

"Don't even bother. Let me make a few things understandable for you Seokjin. You are my assistant who will be learning a lot about my personal life; therefore, I think it's only fair that I get to know about your own life as well. So your request for us to not discuss your personal life is canceled. If you ever lie to me again, you will not like the consequences. I don't know why you lied about having a boyfriend, but I am going to overlook it for now.

Most importantly, my rule about you not flirting with my colleague still stand as is. I don't care if you are single or not single you are not allowed to entertain anyone of my colleagues, do I make myself clear?" This man was way moodier than I was. I wonder if he was pregnant too. Although he didn't strike me as someone who would be a bottom and he might not even be gay.

"Y-yes sir, I understand."

"Good, now go get me banana milk. This one you brought is not cold anymore, and I don't feel like having it."

Yes, master.

"Sure, Mr. Jeon I will go get you that," I told him and got up from my seat. I am not sure if I got up too quickly, but everything began spinning. I felt like I was falling, but a hand reached out a grabbed me.

Mr. Jeon shakes me hard, causing me to get back to my senses, "Seokjin, what's wrong with you?" he questions as he hand grips onto my shoulder holding me in place. I felt weak as I tried to keep myself up.

"N-nothing, I think I am tired. It's been a long day, Mr. Jeon." I think today had been too much on my body.

"You have to be kidding! Go into the room and sleep on the bed. I really don't know where Hoseok found you. You can't even pull an all-nighter." He curses and releases his hold on me, but as soon as he let me go, I didn't have enough strength to hold myself up, so I started falling again.

He was quick to pull me back up, our bodies colliding together. I heard he grumble something underneath his breath before he pulled me towards the room of the plane and put me to sit on the bed. As soon as I sat, I fell back onto the bed.

"Unbelievable! You'd think I am the assistant," he said before storming out of the room.

I didn't have strength enough to say anything as my eyes shut close.


	8. Seven

** Seokjin's Pov: **

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and open them once again. Something didn't seem right I am sure there was a mistake, and I was dreaming. Unfortunately, when I open them back up for the eleventh time, I was presented with the same situation again. 

"Why are you acting like it's the first time you are waking up next to a man as handsome as I am?" Mr. Jeon questions as he shifts on the bed and stares back at me. 

Before I could respond to him, I felt that feeling in my stomach, and I jolted off the bed, completely forgetting we were on a plane as I sought out the bathroom. As soon as I made it to the toilet, I flip the cover, fall onto my knees, and immediately empty my stomach's contents. My stomach tightened as I heaved and released everything from the night before. 

This was the worst part about being pregnant; I hated morning sickness. Once done, I flushed the toilet, and I got up off the floor. 

As soon as I stood up, I caught sight of Mr. Jeon staring at me from the bathroom mirror. "What's wrong with you?" his expression was one of annoyance and disgust as he stared back at me. 

I turn around to face him, taking a napkin to wipe my mouth. "Mr. Jeon, I am sorry for the early morning annoyance. I think I ate too late last night and fell asleep without digesting my food." 

"Darn right, you fell asleep without digesting your food. Do you even know how you got to bed last night?" He yells at me. 

I look down at the floor at my feet. I was uncertain about how to respond to him. "Mr. Jeon, I'm sorry. I know I have been saying this a lot, but please believe that I am. Sorry for being so unprofessional last night and falling asleep when you requested something of me. I had a headache, and things; got out of hand. 

I will try to avoid things like this from now on. I promise to do my best and be the best assistant I can be. Also, I am sorry for sleeping in your bed." 

I hope he wasn't thinking of firing me. I lift my head to see him looking me up and down, "Shower and clean yourself up. We are landing soon."

"Yes, Mr. Jeon." I guess I wasn't being fired then

"Seokjin?"

"Yes"

"How long are you going to pretend?" wait, what?

"I am sorry, Mr. Jeon, I am not sure I understand you. Pretend with what?" Did he know I was pregnant? Could never, I don't think I was showing. 

"I guess you will continue then," was all he said before he walked away and left me standing in the middle of the bathroom, confused. 

******

We had landed smoothly, but I was feeling extremely nauseous, and I couldn't wait to get something to eat or even some tea to drink to calm my stomach. Mr. Jeon never said anything more to me even after I showered and took my seat before landing. He kept his focus elsewhere. 

I think when I get back to Korea, he will be firing me for sure. 

"Are we eating before we go to the hotel, or will we be eating at the hotel?" he final speaks as the driver placed our luggage in the car. 

"At the hotel, Mr. Jeon," I answered back as I walked towards the car's front. I am sure he will prefer to sit by himself. Opening the car door to get in a hand, grips onto my arm, and pulls me back. I turn around to be faced with an angry-looking boss. Maybe I was supposed to wait until he got in the car, my goodness I can't seem to get things right!

"Why are you sitting next to the driver?" he growls as he squeezes my arm and pulls me towards the car's back. Not allowing me time to talk, he opens the door and pushes me in. He slides in next to me, forcing me to move over in my seat.

"Put up the privacy screen and let us know when we arrive at our destination." He commands to the driver. 

The driver politely nodded and did as per Mr. Jeon's request. 

"Kim Seokjin?" I swallow hard at the way he calls my name

"Yes, Mr. Jeon?" I tried focusing on the people walking outside as we drove away.

"Look at me when I am talking to you, Seokjin," he demands in a stern voice. 

I quickly turn to face him, "I am sorry, Mr. Jeon."

"Did you lie on your resume?" his stare was hard, and his face was serious 

"No, of course not, Mr. Jeon, why do you ask that?"

"Then why are you behaving like this is your first time as an assistant?"

"It's not Mr. Jeon. Can you please tell me what I have done to make you think this way?" 

"Why were you going to sit next to the driver? Are you his assistant or mines?" 

Oh, that's why. "Yours, Mr. Jeon, I just assumed that you wanted to sit alone." 

"Okay, well, I am going to need you to stop assuming and ask me if you are confused about what I want. Do you understand me?" 

"Y-yes, Mr. Jeon, I will be sure to do that in the future."

"Good. Now, don't ever repeat today's mistakes, or you are not going to like it. You are my assistant, and I need you to understand that. I didn't hire you to get close to other people." he seemed angrier as he spoke. 

I mean, did he take me sitting next to a driver that seriously? How did I end up with such a controlling boss?

"I understand, Mr. Jeon." 

"I hope you are not just saying you understand and not understand Seokjin." 

"Mr. Jeon, if I say I understand, then I understand." crap, I didn't mean to say that out loud. 

"Seokjin, do you have an attitude with me?" He questions while his hand grips onto my thigh. I quickly pull my leg away. "No, Mr. Jeon, I am sorry it came out that way." 

He let out a dry laugh and lean his head back, "It seems I hired you to say sorry." 

It seems you thought you hired a slave, but who's complaining. I wonder if I can skip out on eating with him and find somewhere to eat on my own. 

"Mr. Jeon?" I call his name, but instead of answering, he looks at me. 

"Since your schedule is free until later tonight, does that mean there is nothing for me to do?"

"Correct." Yes! I smiled to myself. I was fine eating with him if, after, I get to do whatever I wanted to. Maybe I could go sightseeing and then get a nap before tonight's event. 

"Even though you are free, I expect you to stay within the hotel's parameters," he said with a smirk.

The smile on my face fell. 


	9. Eight

** Seokjin's Pov: **

We had arrived at the hotel and checked in. Mr. Jeon requested that they bring our bags to our room. He wanted us to eat first. Not that I could blame him. I was hungry too.

Whoever this little one inside of me was, he/she was sucking me of my energy. I was graving banana milk badly, too thankful I had one with me in my bag. When we settle, I will drink it.

I planned once we ate and go to our separate rooms, I would come back out and go sightseeing. Mr. Jeon could not demand me to stay at the hotel. I am an adult; I am no child. He could say whatever he wanted; when I am not on work time, I am on my own time. Not his.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" he interrupted my thoughts by asking.

"Nothing." I quickly replied. I was only thinking about my sightseeing adventure and how much of a demanding jerk you are.

"Our table is ready," he said and walked away from me.

I followed him and took my seat across from him.

"You know you were the one that was supposed to let me know that our table was ready, right?" shut up! Shut up already! who gives a shit about who is supposed to let who know. It's a freaking table and just breakfast, you annoying jerk!

I let out a deep sigh and smiled, "I will be sure to alert you next time, Mr. Jeon."

"It's fine. It's not a big deal." He noted and shrugged his shoulder as he spread the napkin across his leg.

If it wasn't a big deal, then why did he have to make that comment? The waitress walked over to our table and inquired if we wanted coffee or tea. I told her, tea, and Mr. Jeon requested coffee.

"Wow, you have an amazing visual, and you are handsome. Do you mind taking a picture with me? My friends wouldn't believe me if I told them I saw someone as handsome as you." The waitress said as she looked at me and smiled.

Her request and comment faltered me. A picture couldn't hurt; I felt like a celebrity; wow, I love Paris already.

"He's gay. So I'd appreciate if you did less flirting and more of your job unless you are asking to lose it." Mr. Jeon said in anger as he stared back and forth between the waitress and me.

The waitress quickly apologized and walked away.

"Why would you blurt out my sexuality like that? I don't think she was flirting; she was complimenting me."

"Are you ashamed of being gay?" Mr. Jeon questioned, rather loudly as almost everyone in the restaurant turned to look at us.

"Mr. Jeon, please. I am not ashamed of my sexuality, but I do not appreciate you blurting out like that or speaking on my behalf."

"While you are on my time, I will speak on your behalf. You are my assistant, whom I am having a meal with it. I am your boss; it is very disrespectful for you to be flirting with others while on the job!"

What the hell is his problem, seriously, is he pregnant?

"Fine, you are right, Mr. Jeon. I am at work. I will be sure to keep all my flirting ways to myself until I am off the clock!" I was so freaking embarrassed. We hadn't even been at the hotel for an hour, and already everyone knew that I was gay. I also had a man winking at me. However, he was kind of cute.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean by what Mr. Jeon?" I brought my attention back to him.

"Your comment just now, what did you mean by it?" why is he so demanding?

"You don't have to worry about me flirting while I am on the job, or on your "time" as you have stated."

He gets up from the table and throws his napkin down. "I am not hungry. You can eat by yourself and be free to go ahead and flirt with anyone you want afterward," he said and walked away, leaving me sitting by myself.

*******

Breakfast was peaceful. I ended up taking the picture with the waitress and apologize for the way my boss acted. She apologized because she didn't know he was my boss and confessed she thought he was my boyfriend, which caused me to gag.

Imagine how miserable I would be if I had to date him. Mr. Jeon was handsome; there was no denying it, but he was way too arrogant and moody for me. I would choose someone like Hoseok over him any day. Hoseok was cheerful and comforting; I am not sure if my lack of experience or the fact that I was pregnant made me see him the way I did.

Someone like Mr. Jeon would chew me up and spit me out in a heartbeat, plus I did not see him in that way. All I saw was an egotistical CEO with a lot of money who believes he can have his way and demand anything he wants. I am pretty sure his parents are even annoyed with him.

I don't get how someone as sweet as Hoseok can be friends with him. They are like night and day.

I know maybe I was supposed to go after him, but I had a child to feed, and I had already deprived my baby of food the day before; I could not do that another day. I would deal with the consequences later, much later, as I need to do my sightseeing before it gets too late.

I also need to take a nap too. If he needs me, I am sure he will call.

Maybe I shouldn't have eaten as much as I did. I was looking like a pregnant person right about now. I was doing my best to pull it in as I walked towards the elevator to get to my room, but it was not working at all.

I don't think I will be able to go sightseeing anymore. I was feeling tired after eating all that food. I had taken the chance to eat for Jungkook and me, and that was because I felt terrible that he left without eating.

As soon as I got off the elevator and walked towards my room door, Mr. Jeon stepped out of his room and stared me up and down. He still seems angry; however, I was beginning to think that was just a permanent look on his face.

"It seems like the waitress took excellent care of you. What did you eat the entire restaurant?" My hands immediately went to my stomach as I wrapped my arms around my body, feeling self-conscious.

I knew the reason why my stomach was protruding like that was that I am pregnant and full, but he didn't know that, so I felt a bit insulted by his comment.

"I was hungry."

"Clearly. It shows too. Your boss got up and left, and you stayed and ate comfortably and even took a picture with the waitress. Yet, you claim you won't flirt on the job. I am beginning to think this job has no value to you. Are you looking to be on the next flight out to Korea?"

"No, Mr. Jeon, I am not. I am sorry about earlier. I didn't know when you left you were expecting me to leave as well. The waitress wasn't even interested in me. She knew I was gay and thought you were my boyfriend and apologized after finding out you were my boss. Stupid thought, but that's what she assumed."

Mr. Jeon walked closer to me and stood directly in front of me as he hovered over me, "She thought I was your boyfriend? Why is it a stupid thought?" He questions as he stares down at me. His expression was now unreadable, which confused me.

"She did, but don't worry; I cleared up the confusion. It's a stupid thought because you are my boss, and neither are you gay." I say to him and turn to swipe my room key at my door. I hated that we were even having this conversation in the hallway.

Mr. Jeon's hand clasped onto mines and turned me back to him, "Are you walking away while talking to me?"

"No, Mr. Jeon, I just feel uncomfortable with us having this kind of conversation in the hallway," I respond to him.

"Then don't you think the better thing for you to do was say something to me before turning your back?" he responded as his grip on my arm tightened.

"Yes, Mr. Jeon. I apologize for not consulting with you before turning my back."

He glared at me, "come with me to my room." he said as he pulled me with him.

I couldn't protest, nor did I have it in me to object to my boss, so I allowed him to pull me into his room.

Once we were in his room, he slammed the door shut. "Explain to me why you are pretending that you don't know that I am gay?"

My eyes widen at his remark. Was he gay? Hoseok never told me that. Did he think because I was gay? I had a gay radar; how was I supposed to know without him telling me.

"Mr. Jeon, I am not pretending I didn't know you were gay. I am only finding this out now. Are you gay?"

He runs his hand through his hair and lets our a frustrating scream, "Seokjin, you are killing me! Do you know that?"

What the hell?

"How am I doing that, Mr. Jeon?"

"You are pretending and acting like you don't know anything. At first, I thought you were being shy, but you are taking this too far now it's pissing me off. Do you like seeing me angry? What's your aim, what angle are you trying to play at?"

Okay, now I am convinced something is wrong with this man. What game was I playing with him? I don't even know him.

He pushes me towards the door, "Do I need to remind you who I am?" he screamed at me, and like the punk I am, I started crying.

I didn't mean to cry. I wanted to yell back at him, but instead, tears came.

"Now, he cries. You are too much of an actor. You know what? Get out of my room. Go to yours. I don't give a shit anymore. It was a waste of my time having Hoseok hire you. I should've left you as his assistant; why the fuck did I even bother. GET OUT!"

He yanked me away from the door, pulled it open, and pushed me out. "Don't even know how I could have imagined you being different. You don't have to worry about coming to tonight's event. I don't need to see your pretentious self anymore for the day." he said and slammed the door in my face.

I fell to the floor in front of his door and cried out harder. Why was he like this to me, and what was I pretending about. He is accusing me of stuff I knew nothing about.

I don't think I can do this job. Mr. Jeon is an asshole.

Maybe I should've aborted this kid; then, I would not have succumbed to such treatment. 

"Who do I need to kill?" Jimin demanded in anger as soon as he heard the sadness in my voice. As my best friend Jimin knew whenever something was wrong with me and could immediately pick up on it. 

"My hormones," I told his as I tried to smile, hoping he could capture that instead of the tear stains that were now on my cheek after I had finish bawling my eyes out. 

"Seriously, Jin, what's going on? You don't sound like the Jin I know. Who is making my baby upset?" his soft and caring voice makes me want to cry all over again. This is what I needed most right now to be around someone who cared for me. 

It hasn't even been a day since I have been here, and I am already feeling down. I have gotten myself yelled at more times than I can count and who knows, maybe once I get back to Korea, I will be fired. 

"Jin, are you there?" 

"Yes, sorry, I am here. No one is making me upset I am just having an emotional day." I told him. It wasn't entirely a lie. Mr. Jeon had only asked me a question, and I ended up crying; it's not like he did anything to me. 

"You are lying to me, Jin. Now spill what got you upset, and don't give me crap about your hormones. Who is bothering you?" Of course, he wasn't going to buy into my lie. 

"It's not a big deal, Jimin; it's my boss Mr. Jeon; he is a bit high strung and keeps yelling at me for almost everything. He is accusing that I am pretending not to remember him, and it's like he's trying to control my life in the short time I have known him. I don't know, Jimin, maybe I am just overthinking things or allowing my hormones to get to me. He is supposed to join some business colleagues at a dinner event tonight, and I am supposed to go, but he yelled at me and told me I don't have to go. Do you think that means he is firing me? 

I should've aborted this baby from the beginning-" 

"Don't you dare say that! This baby has nothing to do with anything. Leave my little one alone. I don't care if you have to give birth to him/her and then hand them over to me. I will take full responsibility! 

As for that asshole of a boss, you have to ignore him. And what's with him accusing you of knowing him, what's that about?" I knew he would yell at me for thinking of aborting the baby. I didn't want to; it's not within my belief, but I didn't care about my belief right about now. I needed an out. Life is more comfortable and more manageable when you only have to think about yourself. 

"I am sorry, I won't, I am just having the worst two days of my life. I don't know either, Jimin; he keeps saying I am pretending not to know him. I have never met this man before in my life, and trust me, if I had met him, I would've run in the opposite direction. Mr. Jeon has issues, Jimin, and probably suffering from memory loss." 

"Oh, I don't know, Jin, it might you who is suffering from memory loss. Why don't you ask him how you both met before? What if he is that guy?" I almost dropped the phone out of my hand. 

"No way in hell, Jimin! No way in hell can he be that guy! My goodness, you almost gave me a freaking heart attack. I told you I remember the guy I sat at the bar with that night had blonde hair. Mr. Jeon does not have blonde hair....and it's not him. Gosh, why would even say that now my skin feels weird." How could he even have such a thought? Oh, hell, no! 

"I don't know, Jin, you were completely out that night, so I don't think you could identify the man even if he were standing right in front of you. I already told you something about that night doesn't add up. I know you claim that you weren't drugged, but you sure as hell had to be drunk to the max not to remember much from that night." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know; believe me, I know. I am reckless and stupid. I know." One of my fears of being pregnant is answering that question when people ask who the baby's father is? I think I am just going to say he died in the military and leave it at that. No one will believe that I had a one night stand and don't even remember the guys' first or last name. 

You are not stupid, my love. Anyway, we can discuss this later, but right now, please go to the event tonight and prove to him you are not some who quits easily. Don't stay in the hotel and cry your eyes out and speak up, Jin. I know you like to internalize everything, but use your voice and don't allow that jerk to treat you like your last boss did. 

You are the most handsome, loving, and kindest soul I have ever met, and I hate knowing you are hurting, and I am not there. My Jinnie is not a quitter, so go show that Mr. Jeon, you are no punk and can't just bark orders at you whenever he wants to." 

"Okay, Jimin," I swear he was the best in uplifting my mood whenever I felt down. 

"Love you, Jinnie and call me later and let me know if that prick tries anything or yells at you again. I fly to Paris on the next flight out." 

I laugh out loud as much as I was laughing; I knew Jimin was serious. Jimin protects those he loves; he has always been my defender, "Love you too, Jimin. I am going to go shower and get ready." 

I ended my call with Jimin, and walked into the bathroom, looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. "You are not a quitter, Jin, you are not. Go prove to Mr. Jeon you are here to stay." I am going to keep saying these words until I believe it. 

** ******* **

Jungkook had left Jin at the hotel and went off to the Annual Executive Convention that was being held in Paris this year. Jin wasn't needed at the event, but Jungkook didn't want to go alone. However, after Jin had pretended and upset him earlier, he decided that going alone would be a lot better. 

Tomorrow he was determined that he would set up a meeting with Jin to give him a final warning, and if he didn't adhere to his final warning, he planned on firing him. It didn't help that he believe Jin was playing with him. He hated how innocent Jin acted even while knowing there was no way Jin could forget him. He told him he wouldn't forget him. 

"If it isn't the great Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook's long-time associate and competitor say while reaching out for a handshake. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and smile at the man before him while reaching out and giving his hand a firm shake. "I see they still let people like you in here, Min Yoongi. I thought this was a place for professionals." 

Min Yoongi, the CEO of Min's Enterprise, gave Jungkook at smirk and gripped onto his hand. "If you are allowed in here, then I guess I can be too-" Min Yoongi words were stopped short when Kim Seokjin came into view as he walked through the doors. "What is he doing here?" he inquired as he releases Jungkook's hand. 

Jungkook looked at Min Yoongi's face and followed his eyes to where he was looking. He was also shocked to see Seokjin, his assistant standing in the middle of the room, looking around like a lost puppy. He frowned immediately when he realizes that's who Yoongi was looking at. 

"You are talking about the guy standing in the middle of the floor, are you?" Jungkook wanted to make sure he was certain before assuming things. 

Min Yoongi smiled, "If by the guy in the middle of the floor you are asking about is Kim Seokjin, then yes, that's who I am talking about." Yoongi didn't look at Jungkook; all he kept doing was staring at Kim Seokjin, the man he thought he'd never get the opportunity to see again. 

Jungkook hands doubled in a fist as he watched how Yoongi eye Seokjin up and down; everything in him hated how he was looking at his Seokjin. "How do you know him?" Jungkook gritted his teeth together as he awaited an answer from Yoongi. 

"We met a few months back at Club 97," Yoongi responded before walking off to see the man he had many lonely nights thinking about. 


End file.
